


Teen Wolf: A Mutant AU

by FishPanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Backstory, Gen, Gen Work, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPanda/pseuds/FishPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief exploration of what the gang would be like if they were mutants. Probably the first of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf: A Mutant AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at Teen Wolf fanfiction, and my first piece of fanfiction in about six years. Be warned – I’ve only watched the first season of Teen Wolf, so everything I know is based on the copious amounts of fanfiction that I’ve read, and on my google-fu. Which is one of the reasons I’ve decided to go with an AU, anyway. I’d love to know what you think.  
> Un-beta’d.  
> For a list of powers, please see the end of the work.

Stiles' mutation manifests extremely early, but it takes his parents a long time to recognize it as a mutation; at first the doctors categorize it as an extreme form of ADHD. They try a lot of different drugs, but nothing helps. Stiles is always moving, always running around, always hungry, and no matter what he eats, always too thin. He’s clearly bright and interested in everything, speaking almost too fast for anyone to follow him, but his mind always jumps from one thing to another, and he can never seem to sit still and concentrate. His mutation becomes clear in the first grade; he and Scott, who had met and promptly became BFFs just a few short weeks ago, are playing in the McCall’s garden after school. Mrs. McCall is home, sipping tea and reading a book in a garden chair near them, and in her defense she is accustomed to her own well-behaved child and not to the little hellion that Stiles is at age six and a half. And so she doesn’t really notice when Stiles convinces Scott to climb the big oak tree in the yard. And when he wanders into the house to look for those awesome chocolate cookies he and Scott had earlier, leaving Scott to struggle up the tree alone. She definitely notices, though, when the branch breaks and Scott screams. And she’s not fast enough, not nearly enough, but Stiles is. And suddenly he’s there, under Scott with his arms raised up to catch him.

He breaks his arm in two places and gets a concussion, but it’s worth it.

  
So: Super-speed.

  
***

  
Scott’s ability manifests with the onset of puberty, as it does for most mutants. He’s been feeling unsettled for days, itchy and out of his skin, and finally his mom makes him come to the hospital after school so that she can run some tests. When he gets there she’s backed up, though, so he takes a seat in the waiting room, Stiles sitting down and fidgeting next to him. There aren’t a lot of people waiting, and Scott’s attention is drawn to a little girl sitting a few seats away from him and sniffling quietly. She has a big gash on her forehead, another on her knee, and she’s holding her arm awkwardly, as though it’s injured. A woman he presumes is her mother is sitting next to her, holding her uninjured hand and glaring at the nurses’ station.

  
Scott nudges Stiles with his knee, and Stiles blinks at him, surprised. “What?”

  
“Do you have any candy?” Scott asks (Stiles always has candy, he has to eat like 6,000 calories a day just to keep his current weight up). Stiles follows his gaze to the little girl and nods, rummaging in his bag and emerging with a lollipop. Scott takes it and shuffles over to the little girl, kneeling next to her and offering it with a smile. She looks at him with big wet eyes, her lips trembling, but then she releases her mother’s hand and reaches for the candy. Her mother gives him a grateful smile.

  
“That looks really painful,” he tells her, still kneeling “but I can tell you’re very brave; you’re not crying at all”. She gives him a tremulous smile, sticking the lollipop in her mouth and looking at her mother for approval before holding out her hand with very serious face. “I’m Katie,” she tells him. “Very nice to meet you, Katie, I’m Scott,” Scotts means to say, but as soon as he shakes her hand he feels a great warmth welling up in him, rushing through his hand and into her, and her wounds knit themselves together, gashes closing and arm straightening under everyone’s astonished eyes.

  
Scott stands there like a dumbass, shell shocked, as the noise starts around him. Luckily Stiles was always a fast thinker, and he rushes him out of there before everyone mobs him.

  
***

Lydia probably manifested early as well, but only she knows for sure. She’s always been in complete control of herself, always thinking not ten steps ahead but a hundred steps ahead, and she revealed her power at the exact moment she wanted to, like she did everything else in her life. It was a family dinner, one of the really bad ones that came just before the divorce, and her father was pulling out his expensive cigars. She’d always hated that habit. He was rummaging around his pockets for his beloved, gold-plated lighter – not that he would find it; Lydia knew for a fact that it was currently traveling comfortably in a garbage truck, on its way to the dumpster – and growing increasingly frustrated. “Need a light, daddy?” she asked sweetly, and leaned close. Both her parents screamed.

  
In retrospect, maybe lighting her whole hand on fire was a bit of an overkill.

  
***

  
No one knows for sure who is smarter, Stiles or Lydia. Stiles can read 10,000 words per minute, but Lydia remembers _everything_. No one knows for sure if it’s a secondary mutation, or just her. In the end, they figure it’s like comparing between Bill Gates and Steve Jobs; a matter of personal taste. They’re both light years ahead of everyone else anyway.

  
***

No one talks about it, but everyone knows that Issac’s dad used to lock him in an empty fridge as punishment, and that he discovered his ability to teleport after his dad left him in there for a day.

  
***

  
In hindsight, Danny’s power seems really obvious. He was always good with electronics – his cell phone always had reception no matter where he was, his computer never froze up on him, no matter how much he abused it, and light bulbs worked around him even if they were burned. It still shocked him a bit to realize he could manipulate electronic appliances.  
The first thing he does after he knows is hack the adoption system, looking for Jackson’s biological parents. They’re both dead.

  
***

  
Jackson can grow metallic scales that are tougher than armor over all of his body. He wonders if this is what saved him as a baby, when his parents were killed in the car crash.

  
***

Derek’s parents sort of knew what to expect, after Laura. When she sprouted fangs and claws, they were incredibly alarmed, although not as much as Derek. His sister kicked his ass enough as it was. But they had three years to get used to it, and to find a really good manicure salon. When Derek grew fangs and claws for the first time, they just sighed and said goodbye to intact furniture. Although they did try to train him out of climbing the drapes.

  
***

Boyd is a really chill dude. Pun intended.

  
***

Allison’s power manifests late. Like, at sixteen late. Suddenly everyone around her is covered in transparent auras of color; it takes her a while to figure out that she’s seeing emotions. Her father is usually a calm blue; her mother changes between orange impatience, red anger, the purple of interest and brief, pink bursts of affection. School is a mess of colors, and it takes her a week to get used to it enough so that she doesn’t get a headache every time she opens her eyes.

  
Aunt Kate scares her.

  
Scott is always a serene white, no matter how he’s feeling.

  
***

Erica has epilepsy. She also has visions of the future. The medication stops both.

  
Sometimes she’s not sure what’s worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles: super–speed (and also a super metabolism, which comes with speedy healing)  
> Scott: the ability to heal others, to a certain extent  
> Lydia: control of fire  
> Isaac: teleportation  
> Danny: control over electronic appliances  
> Jackson: scaly metal armor all over his body  
> Derek: growing fangs and claws, super-strength  
> Boyd: control over ice  
> Allison: the ability to see emotions  
> Erica: visions of the future


End file.
